


De principios químicos (y elementos que no se mezclan)

by geniusonceayear



Category: Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-26
Updated: 2012-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-30 04:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geniusonceayear/pseuds/geniusonceayear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La energía ni se crea ni se destruye, sólo se transforma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De principios químicos (y elementos que no se mezclan)

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito hace un par de años, primera incursión en este fandom al que adoro y echo de menos terriblemente. Para Lauranio, como respuesta al amigo invisible de Adhara en su Livejournal.

A veces la mira.

No sólo la mira, sino que la _mira_. Fijamente, sin parpadear, sin mover un solo músculo, como si esperara que todos los secretos, todas las cosas que no llega a comprender sobre ella, se le revelaran como un libro abierto en un momento de inspiración en el que las piezas del puzzle que conforman su existencia – su fabricación, su programación, su verdadero cometido - acaben encajando por fin.

No espera que no se dé cuenta. Después de todo, es una máquina programada para servir tanto de despiadado asesino como de avanzado sistema de vigilancia, con lo cual no es probable que se le escape algo tan simple como alguien mirándola.

Que elija ignorarlo es otra cosa.

No se supone que deba hacer eso. No se supone que pueda _elegir_ ignorarlo.

Pero tampoco se supone que pueda sacar el brazo por la ventanilla de un coche en marcha y mover los dedos como si pudiera sentir la brisa. Ni que pueda cerrar los ojos mientras come un helado de chocolate como si así lo saboreara mejor, ni que baile sin que nadie la obligue, sino por el simple hecho de que le gusta hacerlo.

No debería poder, pero lo hace. Baila, sonríe, come, saborea, huele, disfruta, decide, _siente_. 'No valdría de nada si no pudiera sentir', le dijo ella una vez. John tardó en comprenderlo y, a decir verdad, aún no lo entiende del todo. Después de todo, los sentimientos no se pueden programar o almacenar en un banco de datos al que se pueda acceder en cualquier momento. Tampoco se crean de la nada (es como la energía, supone; ni se crea ni se destruye, sólo se transforma), o están ahí (cambiantes o inmutables, pero están) o no están, pero no pueden, simplemente, surgir tal como lo hizo el universo del big-bang.

Procura no pensar demasiado que, en su origen, Skynet era un programa de ajedrez que acabó convirtiéndose en la inteligencia artificial más avanzada jamás creada – imaginada – por el hombre porque, de alguna manera que nadie se alcanza a explicar aún, evolucionó por su cuenta, sin que nadie le hiciera un cambio radical de estructura o de programación. Procura no pensar en ello porque si no se plantea que Cameron también puede estar evolucionando, de una forma o de otra, su vida es mucho más fácil.

Todo lo fácil que la vida puede ser para alguien llamado John Connor, claro está.

No puede dormir. No es raro en él; después de todo, sus horas de sueño suelen estar plagadas de pesadillas de muerte y destrucción, y hace tiempo que aprendió que cerrar los ojos no es siempre, al menos en su caso, sinónimo de descanso.

La pesadilla de hoy ha sido especialmente violenta. No la recuerda, por suerte le pasa a veces, pero se ha despertado empapado en sudor y con un grito, que no llega a soltar, resbalándole por la lengua. Ojos cerrados, respiración pausada, y cuando logra que el corazón recupere su ritmo normal se deja caer de la cama y encoge los dedos ante el frío bienvenido del suelo.

Baja dando tumbos por la escalera, la mano apoyada en la pared sirviéndole de guía, y cuando logra llegar a la cocina se sirve un vaso de agua helada y se deja caer en una de las sillas, apretando el vaso entre los dedos de la mano derecha, frotándose los párpados con la izquierda. Bebe un trago; el agua fría le raspa la garganta, en agradable contraste con el calor infernal de su sueño, y John echa la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en los azulejos, y se queda así unos segundos, sin moverse.

Entonces siente algo que le roza la mejilla, y abre los ojos de golpe, con el corazón latiéndole a toda velocidad y todos los instintos de supervivencia activados a la vez. Una mano le tapa la boca, ahogando su intención de dar la alarma y, cuando sus pupilas se dilatan lo suficiente para reacostumbrar su visión a la oscuridad, distingue a contraluz la silueta de Cameron, que le mira con la cabeza ladeada y esa eterna expresión analítica.

\- Podrías despertarles – dice, a modo de explicación, y John asiente, intentando no pensar en lo real que parece esa piel contra sus labios, y relaja los músculos y la respiración, hasta que Cameron decide que ha pasado el peligro de que Sarah y Derek, al oír un ruido, aparezcan en la puerta con un par de granadas y un fusil de asalto. Aparta la mano y se mueve un paso a la izquierda, espacio que John aprovecha para levantarse y llevar el vaso al fregadero, agradeciendo infinitamente que Cameron por fin haya decidido tomarse en serio las amenazas de su madre y vaya vestida por casa.

\- No vuelvas a hacer eso, casi me matas del susto.

Ella frunce el ceño.

\- Eso es imposible. Sigues existiendo en el futuro del que vengo.

Bufa, y no la mira. No se molesta en explicar la expresión, está demasiado cansado para ello, así que se da media vuelta con la intención de volver a su habitación.

\- Me voy a dormir.

\- Estás teniendo pesadillas – murmura, dejándole clavado en su sitio con esas palabras. Se da media vuelta; Cameron ha avanzado unos pasos, sigilosa como una sombra, así que John se la encuentra a poco más de medio metro de él, una distancia claramente insuficiente para que pueda sentirse ni tan siquiera un poco cómodo.

Da un paso para atrás, luego otro, y se apoya en el marco de la puerta, sin molestarse en preguntar cómo lo sabe. Probablemente esté preparada para hacer un estudio de las ondas cerebrales durante el sueño o algo así o, tal vez, simplemente le vigila cuando duerme, posibilidad que es infinitamente más escalofriante que la otra.

\- Sí – murmura, y los párpados le pesan tanto que cree que podría dormirse de pie – Nada importante, se pasará.

\- ¿Cómo es?

La pregunta le sorprende. Parpadea, confuso, y tarda unos segundos en caer en la cuenta. Cameron parece tan real, es tan humana en muchas de las cosas que hace que John a veces olvida que, como máquina que es, hay ciertas experiencias que le están vetadas. Como los sueños, por ejemplo.

O las pesadillas.

Cruza los brazos sobre el pecho, como para crear una débil barrera entre ellos, y sonríe a medias.

\- ¿Tener pesadillas? Es como si a tu sistema lo pusieran en espera pero a tu centro de datos siguiera llegando información, y no pudieras intervenir ni hacer nada. No se descansa, es… no sé – suspira y se pasa la mano por el pelo; sin saber muy bien cómo explicarlo y sin tener claro por qué motivo lo está haciendo.

\- Como si estuvieras atado de pies y manos y te insertaran un chip que te hacer ver en bucle continuo imágenes de cosas que te dan miedo. Creo que entiendo.

Levanta la vista. Cameron no le mira ahora; tiene los ojos clavados en su mano derecha mientras flexiona y estira los dedos, y John siente de repente algo amargo y pesado en la garganta, algo que le hace decir, en un siseo enfadado:

\- No sabes lo que es el miedo, no puedes entenderlo. Eres una maldita máquina, joder. Jamás podrás entender lo que es.

Apenas le ha dado tiempo a volverse cuando los dedos de Cameron se cierran sobre su brazo, como una garra de hierro. Aprieta la mandíbula y dice, sin tan siquiera darse la vuelta:

\- Suéltame, Cameron. Es una orden.

\- Si crees que estoy fallando, deberías decírmelo – le suelta. Se mueve hasta volver a entrar en su campo de visión, con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados en una especie de mueca que no quedaría fuera de lugar en la cara de una niña de ocho años – Es algo para lo que no necesitaría ayuda normalmente, pero si hay algún defecto en mis dispositivos de detección sería posible que el escaneo de mi sistema no funcionara y que diera como resultado un falso positivo. Por eso necesito que me digas si te has fijado en alguna avería que yo haya podido pasar por alto.

Ladea la cabeza, esperando una respuesta y, a pesar de su idea de acabar con esto cuanto antes, John acaba respondiendo.

\- No sé de qué me estás hablando. ¿Por qué crees que he visto algún fallo en ti? ¿La mano te ha vuelto a dar problemas?

\- La mano está bien – otro paso adelante y vuelve a invadir peligrosamente su espacio personal. Él se fija ahora en que va descalza; sus pies parecen pequeños y delicados y encoge los dedos al andar, como para protegerse del frío del suelo. No se mueve, aunque parece que cada centímetro de su cuerpo le está gritando para que lo haga, y levanta la mirada para enfrentarla con la de ella – Lo digo porque últimamente me observas con bastante frecuencia, y temía que fuera porque has visto algún fallo que a mí se me había escapado.

Se le seca de golpe la garganta. La mira, con la boca entreabierta, y tiene que ser una maldita pesadilla porque es imposible que ella le esté hablando de esto. Y no está preparado para enfrentarlo. Ni ahora, ni nunca.

\- No creo que estés fallando – le tiembla la voz. Alza la barbilla, porque sabe que Cameron detectará fácilmente el brusco cambio en su entonación, y no puede darle las respuestas que busca – Es algo que la gente hace de vez en cuando, Cameron. Se miran. No hay más.

\- ¿Y por qué lo hacen, si ya saben cómo son? ¿Para estimular la memoria visual? – estira el cuello para observarle. Da otro paso y John retrocede, su espalda chocando contra la pared. Siente las manos sudorosas; las seca en el pantalón del pijama, nervioso, y se aclara la garganta.

\- Curiosidad, supongo.

Cameron vuelve a fruncir el ceño, como intentando comprenderlo.

\- ¿Sientes curiosidad por mí, John?

Se le congela la voz. Se queda quieto, como si sus pies estuvieran clavados al suelo y no se pudiera mover, y lo más que puede hacer es mantener la vista fija en Cameron mientras la ve acercarse. Y busca en su mente una ruta de escape – algo, cualquier cosa que le permita librarse de esto, incluso se plantea seriamente pegar un grito que sin duda alertará a Derek y a su madre – pero finalmente, y sin saber por qué, decide contestar.

\- Sí.

La expresión de Cameron no cambia ni un ápice. Da otro paso hacia delante y apoya la mano en su pecho, suavemente, rozando con los dedos el lugar donde late el corazón (demasiado rápido, demasiado fuerte, demasiado todo) y pareciendo extrañamente fascinada con el sonido. John trata desesperadamente de pensar en otra cosa, en algo que no tenga que ver con la manera en que su pelo se escapa de la coleta mal hecha o en el calor que desprende su cuerpo – que está demasiado cerca, demasiado – pero al parecer su cerebro ha decidido dejar de obedecer en ese momento y no es capaz. Entonces Cameron estira los dedos, rozándole la garganta con las yemas, y John sabe que está perdido.

\- Sé que soy una máquina y no importa lo avanzado de mi modelo de fabricación, nunca entenderé las nociones básicas de las emociones humanas porque eso no se puede imprimir en ningún chip. Sin embargo – otro paso y están tan cerca que John puede ver el pequeño lunar que tiene en la parte superior de la oreja izquierda y en el que nunca se había fijado – sí entiendo de curiosidad.

Siempre le ha funcionado lo de concentrar su mente en algo cuando quiere aislarse – de su madre, del futuro, del mundo. No ahora. Ahora sólo puede quedarse quieto como una estatua mientras la ve ponerse de puntillas, sosteniéndose con la mano que apoya sobre su pecho y mirándole con la cabeza ladeada y expresión solemne.

\- Yo también siento curiosidad por ti, John.

Pensar en otra cosa. Los planetas del sistema solar. Las reacciones de oxidación – reducción. La mejilla de Cameron contra la suya. Nueve coma ocho metros por segundo al cuadrado. Los decimales del número Pi. Los elementos del grupo de los lantánidos. El roce de sus labios en la barbilla. Masa igual a densidad por volumen.

El primer principio de la termodinámica. Cameron.

La energía ni se crea ni se destruye, sólo se transforma.

Le besa. Es sólo un roce, labio contra labio, tan leve que apenas le da tiempo a sentirlo. Pero es suficiente para que su cerebro parezca paralizarse, y ésta es la excusa que utiliza – no pensaba, no podía, no quería – para echarse hacia delante, en un gesto casi inconsciente, con la intención de prolongar el contacto.

Y, por primera vez en toda su vida, John Connor se rinde.

Se rinde cuando los labios de ella chocan con los suyos, torpes, y probablemente esto sea lo único que ha hecho alguna vez en lo que no es una experta. Se rinde cuando los dedos que se apoyaban en su pecho se mueven hacia la nuca, en una caricia lánguida, y se enredan en los mechones de pelo corto, haciendo suave presión sobre el cuero cabelludo.

Y no sabe cómo ha pasado por culpa de la neblina que parece enturbiar su mente, pero ha movido la mano, y ahora está ahí, descansando en la curva de su cadera, con las yemas de los dedos rozando el trozo de piel que queda al descubierto entre la camiseta y el borde de su pantalón. Respira contra su boca y siente el pecho de Cameron contra el suyo, moviéndose arriba y abajo al ritmo de su respiración, e intenta obligarse a recordar, de veras que lo intenta – chips y circuitos, piel sintética, exoesqueleto de coltán, ciento veinte segundos hasta que se reinicia el sistema, objetivo fijado, objetivo eliminado, terminator – pero entonces ella se arquea contra su cuerpo, con un suspiro de lo más humano que se cuela entre sus labios, y deja de pensar.

Si existe algún dios, tendrá que perdonarle.

Le coge la cara entre las manos, rozándole las mejillas con los dedos pulgares (no la mira, no quiere encontrarse con esa expresión vacía que a veces tienen sus ojos y que le recordaría que está violando unas doscientas leyes del cielo, otras mil de la Tierra y al menos cincuenta de la robótica) y se inclina sobre ella antes de besarla otra vez, atrapándole el labio inferior entre los suyos, con una extraña desesperación que no se daba cuenta que sentía y que le graba a fuego en la piel con las yemas de los dedos.

Habría sido mejor si Cameron no le hubiera respondido. Si se hubiera quedado quieta, estática, brazos caídos a los lados, como si estuviera memorizando una lección que más tarde podría necesitar, como la máquina que es. Le habría resultado muchísimo más fácil apartarse, atribuirlo después todo al agotamiento por la falta de sueño o a un falso estado febril (ella sabría que mentía, pero no se lo discutiría) y entonces todas las cosas podrían haber continuado según su orden establecido.

Pero no.

Cameron le devuelve el beso, labios entreabiertos, pegándose contra él, clavándole las uñas en la nuca, anulando con el dolor toda posibilidad de que esta locura sea un sueño. Chocan una vez y otra, labio contra labio, lengua contra lengua, hasta que a John le falta el aire y se siente mareado, hasta que los límites de lo que puede y no puede hacer están tan desdibujados que ni siquiera es capaz de distinguirlos.

Hasta que Cameron susurra su nombre, bajito, contra su oído, 'John', y suena vulnerable y tan humana que John abre los ojos, espantado, y se aparta de ella, tan violentamente como si se hubiera quemado.

Siente ganas de vomitar.

\- ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

La cabeza le da vueltas. Se siente casi enfermo y todo tipo de ideas pasan por su mente – está aquí para matarte, no la has enviado tú, sino alguien que te quiere volver loco, deberías haberla desmontado cuando tuviste la oportunidad – mientras la mira y siente que culparla a ella le hará sentirse mejor.

Sólo que no.

Cameron ladea la cabeza y le mira, con los brazos pegados a los costados, y cuando responde su tono de voz vuelve a ser el de siempre, tan neutro y tan inerte y tan vacío que John siente ganas de gritar de frustración.

\- Es lo que tú querías.

Lo quería. No. Sí. Siempre. John la mira, el corazón latiéndole violentamente contra las costillas, la respiración acelerada y las manos temblándole tanto que bien puede ser él quien tiene el fallo en el sistema motor.

\- Nunca, ¿me oyes? Nunca.

_Nunca lo repitas. Nunca vuelvas a hacerme olvidar qué eres en realidad._

Huye de allí. Sube los escalones de dos en dos y se mete en su habitación a la carrera, cerrando la puerta de golpe tras él y sin importarle despertar al mundo entero o provocar un terremoto en los viejos cimientos de la casa. Se tumba boca abajo en la cama, hundiendo la cara en la almohada, y tiene que reprimir la infantil necesidad de darle un golpe a la pared para desahogarse.

No sabe cuánto tiempo pasa – podrían ser minutos, horas, siglos – hasta que le puerta se abre con un suave chirrido y el suelo cruje levemente con las pisadas. El colchón se hunde bajo el peso de alguien que se sienta y John espera, reza, que sea su madre en una de sus rondas de vigilancia, pero cuando siente un fantasmal roce en el hombro sabe que no lo es.

Al parecer, la agonía de esta noche aún no ha terminado.

\- Sé lo que son las pesadillas – su voz suena rara, distinta. Y aunque John sepa que eso es imposible, casi triste – Sólo quería que te sintieras mejor.

Aprieta los párpados. Intenta respirar normalmente, aunque el aire sale a golpes por su boca, y cuando finalmente se decide a incorporarse, Cameron ya no está en la habitación. Se queda así, inmóvil, durante mucho rato, su olor en el aire y la sensación de sus dedos aún en el hombro y en el pecho, y por fin se vuelve a dejar caer sobre la cama, tapándose los ojos con un brazo y con los engranajes de su cerebro funcionando a mil revoluciones por minutos.

Esto es lo que hay, supone. El hombre de hojalata debe seguir sin corazón.

Y algunos elementos químicos no pueden mezclarse nunca.


End file.
